Happy Birthday Dobe
by stealth gato
Summary: I KNOW IT'S LATE! B-day fic for naruto. no lemons. boy love.


SORRY IT'S LATE!! i was busy and then my computer crashed and now it's 5am. but i finished my b-day fic. hope you like it.

WARNINGS: boy love  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Naruto reached out from under the covers and clicked the alarm off. His hand hit around on the nightstand for the remote for the room. After finding it he pressed the button to open the curtains, and turn off the fan and air conditioning. He always liked sleeping in the cold, but never liked getting out of his warm bed when the room was freezing. Once he knew the room was warmer Naruto got up and went into the bathroom. He looked between the marble Jacuzzi bathtub, and the large glass shower that has spouts on the walls and ceiling. He chose the Jacuzzi. Opening one of the cabinets at the side of the tub he picked out the bubble scent he wanted, it was a citrus scent, and poured the designated amount into the tub before turning on the hot water. As he waited for the tub to fill he went back into the bedroom and looked through his drawers for something suitable to wear. He chose a black t-shirt and a pair of orange pants. The black t-shirt had a fan symbol embroidered on the sleeve while the pants had fans embroidered on both of the back pockets. Naruto smiled as he touched the red and white threads.

"Possessive bastard." He said lovingly before he went back into the bathroom and shut off the flow of water and climbed into the foamy orange-scented water. He relaxed in the warm embrace of the water and thought about what all he was going to do that day, it was his birthday after all. First he would go get breakfast at Ichiraku's. Then he would wander around town and possibly have a midday snack at Ichiraku's. Then he would go visit Tsunade before going to the Academy to see if Iruka-sensei wanted to join him for lunch at Ichiraku's. Then he'd probably wait a few hours before getting another midday snack at Ichirakus. Then he had no idea what he would do before he went to dinner at Ichiraku's. He had a busy day ahead. He was kind of sad most of his friends were out of the village because of missions because he wouldn't have anyone there to tell him how awesome and cool he was… not that it was much different from any other day of the year, but he did get presents for his birthday so he was gonna miss not getting those. But Naruto wasn't half as disappointed about his friends being gone as he was about Sasuke being gone.

"Stupid Baa-Chan sending Sasu-Teme on a mission right when my birthday was coming up." Naruto pouted. He sunk under the water and immerged covered in bubbled. He smiled and wiped the bubbled off his face before scrubbing his hair making the bubbles more into lather. He found the small bowl he used to rinse his hair out and scooped out some water before pouring it over his head. The lather rinsed out easily and he set the bowl back on the edge of the tub. He grabbed the washcloth that was sitting right next to where he put the bowl and slowly started to wash himself while he hummed whatever came into his head. Once he was clean he stood up and grabbed a towel from the rack and started to dry himself, opening the drain to let the water out as he stepped out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to his sink. He pulled out his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. When he was finished brushing his teeth he smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Gorgeous as always." He smirked and then got dressed. He went back into the bedroom and dug through Sasuke's drawers to find where Sasuke kept his (Naruto's) allowance. Naruto pulled out the entire stack. It was his birthday and the bastard wasn't here, he deserved the money no matter how angry Sasuke would get. Naruto wasn't looking forward to the 'money doesn't grow on trees' lecture he had coming. Of course Naruto never really understood those lectures because Sasuke never spared any expense when it came to him buying things for Naruto, but Naruto was only allotted a certain amount each week to spend on himself. It never made sense to him, but who was he to argue when he eventually got whatever he wanted anyway. Naruto slipped on his shoes and grabbed a hoodie, grey with a giant Uchiha fan on the front and back. Naruto felt the rough print of the fan brush his fingers while he zipped the jacket. He smiled and grabbed his keys before running out of the house, the door locking automatically behind him (it was something Sasuke had installed because Naruto never remembered to lock the door).

"Naruto!" Ino called as he passed the flower shop. Naruto turned and smiled at the blonde girl.

"Good morning, Ino. What's up?" He asked as he stepped into the store.

"Nothing much, business has been slow this morning but that always means I'm gonna get a giant order in for the afternoon. How are you? Happy Birthday, by the way." Ino said leaning on the checkout counter she was standing behind.

"Thanks. I'm on my way to Ichiraku's for breakfast. You want to join me?" Naruto asked. Ino sighed and shook her head before looking through the doorway behind her that led to the back of the shop.

"Sorry, can't. My mom is sick and the other workers haven't shown up yet so I have to stay here." Ino pouted. Naruto frowned.

"That stinks." He said.

"You're telling me, I was gonna go train with Shikamaru today for the ANBU entrance exams." Ino pouted. Naruto laughed.

"You do realize that those exams aren't for another five months, right?" Naruto asked. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Coming from the guy who failed it his first time." Ino said.

"That wasn't my fault, it was Sasuke's." Naruto huffed. Ino laughed as she remembered the stories from what happened during Sasuke and Naruto's exam. Apparently during their simulation mission Sasuke got bored while waiting in a very small space with Naruto and started molesting the poor blonde. Their position was given away when Naruto started moaning and the two were found in a very compromising position. The examiners had made a joke that it was a simulation not stimulation mission. Naruto was too embarrassed to even try to finish the exam, while Sasuke was the ever cool Uchiha and passed with flying colors. Of course after Naruto got over his initial embarrassment and found out Sasuke passed, he became bitter over the whole ordeal and forced Tsunade to let him retake the test and passed with a better score than Sasuke just to spite his dark haired lover.

"I've got to go, Ino. But I'll see you later." Naruto smiled as he turned around and started to leave the shop.

"Oh wait, Naruto." Ino said. Naruto turned back to see Ino holding out an Orange Lilly. "I didn't have time to get you a gift, but it's your favorite." Ino offered. Naruto laughed and took the flower.

"Thanks Ino." Naruto smiled. He left the flower shop and went to Ichiraku's. "Hey old man!" Naruto called as he sat at his normal spot.

"Hello Naruto." The old man smiled. "How many bowls are you getting today?"

"How about three?" Naruto smiled.

"What kind?" The old man asked.

"Surprise me." Naruto smiled.

"Okay, three bowls of ramen coming up." The old man smiled. The three bowls were made quickly and disappeared even faster. Naruto wiped the soup form his mouth with the back of his hand and pat his stomach.

"Thanks old man." Naruto smiled as he set enough money to pay for the three bowls plus a tip on the counter before he left.

"Come back soon." The old man called. Naruto laughed.

"You know I will." He called over his shoulder as he walked further down the street. Naruto wandered around the shopping district. He went into all the little stores looking at all the things they had to sell. Naruto bought a few books about meditation that he could use in the new meditation room Sasuke put in their house. He bought some weights he could put in the training house they had in the backyard. He found a place that sold vegetable seeds and he bought a bunch of tomatoes so he could grow them for Sasuke. Naruto was extremely pleased at his practical spending. He then went into the toy store and decided to buy a fox stuffed animal for himself and he went to a clothing store and bought a few outfits that he planned on hiding so Sasuke couldn't send them all off to have the Uchiha family seal somehow put on them. Naruto smiled at the thought. Sasuke was obsessed with letting everyone know that Naruto was his and no one else's. After the clothes shop Naruto headed to the Hokage's office.

"Happy birthday, brat." Tsunade smiled when Naruto entered the office.

"What's up, Granny?" Naruto smiled.

"Don't call me that, brat." Tsunade growled at him. Naruto smiled brightly at her. "Oh, I got your robe in today. Lucky, huh?" Tsunade asked.

"Lucky because you don't have to get me a real present?" Naruto asked as Tsunade pulled out a box. Tsunade smiled.

"Like there's anything anyone could get you anyway." Tsunade said. Naruto laughed and nodded. It was always a problem when it came to buying Naruto anything considering that Sasuke would buy Naruto anything he wanted when he wanted it. So no one ever knew what to get Naruto because Sasuke had most likely bought it for him. Tsunade handed Naruto the box and Naruto opened it, pulling out a white robe with red, orange, red and gold flames lining the hem of the robe and the long sleeves. Naruto smiled.

"This is awesome, Granny." Naruto said as he pulled it on.

"It was modeled after your father's robe." Tsunade said. Naruto smiled softer at the mention of his father. His father was always the hero of Konoha, and Naruto only hoped he could live up to the legend when he became the hokage in a few months.

"Oi, Baa-Chan." Naruto said suddenly remembering he had come here to chew Tsunade out for sending Sasuke away. Tsunade jumped slightly at the sudden outburst. "Why did you send Sasuke away?" Naruto asked angrily while he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You know why I sent him away." Tsunade sighed. "I explained it to Sasuke when he came to yell at me and then I explained it to you when you came in to yell at me and then I explained it when both of you came to yell at me. I could only send one person and Sasuke is the only one who could handle that mission alone." Naruto growled letting Tsunade that she was right but he still wasn't happy about it.

"You know you could have waited another week to send him. This is the first birthday in four years that we're not together, you know." Naruto huffed.

"What's done is done." Tsunade shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Naruto frowned. "Anyway, Granny, I should be leaving. I was going to head over to the academy to find Iruka and ask him to lunch." Naruto smiled as he took off his hokage robes and put them back in the box.

"Right, it's tradition." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded as Tsunade stood up. "Yeah, go have lunch and have fun. Happy birthday again, Naruto." Tsunade smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Thanks Baa-Chan." Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "I got to go before Iruka leaves." Naruto said when Tsunade let go of him.

"Yeah, bye." Tsunade nodded as Naruto ran out of the office. Naruto ran to the Academy to find Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto called as he opened the door to the classroom. He was greeted by giggles when he saw the class room was still full of children.

"Naruto." Iruka growled, slightly annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of a lesson. Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I thought you would have been finished by now." Naruto laughed nervously. Iruka sighed.

"Five minutes. You can wait in the back if you want." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and walked to the back of the classroom while all the kids watched him. Iruka cleared his throat and got the attention back on him. Iruka finished the lesson and the kids ran out of the room. "Happy birthday." Iruka smiled and hugged Naruto. "How's your day been so far?"

"Okay. I saw Ino and then went to Ichiraku's and then went shopping and then went to see Baa-Chan." Naruto said. Iruka smiled, Naruto still always told him everything he did just like when he was twelve. Iruka remembered sitting in Ichiraku's with Naruto when he would come back from missions and tell Iruka every detail about his trip plus a few exaggerations of how 'amazing' Naruto was.

"You already ate at Ichiraku's? Wouldn't Sasuke get mad if you eat there again?" Iruka asked. Naruto huffed.

"Sasuke isn't here thanks to the old hag." Naruto said somewhat bitterly.

"Right, this is the first time in four years you two haven't been together for a birthday or holiday, huh?" Iruka asked. Naruto frowned and nodded. "Must be rough." Iruka said offhandedly. Naruto glared at the comment. "Sorry." He said.

"Let's just go get some lunch." Naruto said. Iruka nodded. They walked to Ichiraku's talking about Iruka's classes and Naruto's Hokage training. After eating three bowls of ramen courtesy of Iruka, Naruto decided to go up to the Hokage monument for a few hours and just hang out.

"Here you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Sakura said as she sat down beside Naruto. Naruto smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Hey Sakura." He said.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto." Sakura smiled handing Naruto a box and an Orange Lilly from Ino's flower shop.

"Aw, thanks Sakura-Chan." Naruto smiled and opened the small box. It was a ramen keychain and coupons for Ichiraku's. Naruto smiled brightly and hugged Sakura. "Thank you, I love it." Naruto said as he pulled out his keys and attached the keychain.

"I'm glad you do. I figured you'd like it but that it wasn't something you'd normally want, you know?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto laughed.

"So, what are you going to do without Sasuke being here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Naruto sighed.

"You know I went to Tsunade's office and yelled at her for you." Sakura smiled.

"Really?" Naruto laughed. "Sasuke and I went in individually and together and the old hag still sent him away." Naruto sighed.

"That sucks." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"I just miss him a lot, you know?" Naruto asked. "Birthday or not, I hate when he's gone." Naruto added softly.

"He'll come back though." Sakura said comfortingly as she put a hand on the back of his head. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"When does he get back?" Sakura asked.

"A week. I guess we'll celebrate my birthday when he gets back." Naruto smiled.

"How about we celebrate your birthday now and go to Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds great." Naruto smiled. "I even have coupons." He added holding up the coupons. Sakura shook her head.

"It's your birthday, I'll buy." Sakura said.

"Awesome." Naruto smiled as he stood up. "Oh, and don't tell Sasuke about the coupons." Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Well half my allowance is for Ramen. So if I tell Sasuke he'll give me less money." Naruto explained. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Okay, I won't tell him. But won't he figure it out when you suddenly have extra money?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But I want to buy him something with it, so maybe he'll just be so happy he'll forget." Naruto smiled. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Okay, I get it. Let's go get some food." Sakura smiled. They went to Ichiraku's and Sakura was surprised that Naruto only ate two bowls but then he told her he had eaten three bowls with Iruka only two hours earlier. Sakura started to give him a lecture about eating healthy.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, your health is important. Especially because you're about to become Hokage." Sakura sighed.

"I know. Sasuke makes sure I eat healthy 364 days of the year. It's my birthday, so it's okay." Naruto said. Sakura sighed.

"Fine, but don't complain to me when Sasuke finds out about it. You know he's gonna make you make up for it." Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're not having ramen for dinner." Sakura said.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"I'll make you something for dinner. Come on." Sakura said grabbing Naruto's arm. Naruto laughed.

"You know like four years ago I would have done anything for a home cooked meal from you." Naruto smiled. Sakura laughed as well.

"Come on." She said pulling the blonde down the street. They weren't far from Sakura's apartment. Once they got in Naruto sat on Sakura's couch watching TV while Sakura cooked.

"Sakura there is nothing on TV." Naruto sighed as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that not all of us can afford fifty million channels like Sasuke." Sakura huffed.

"We only get eight hundred." Naruto said softly.

"Well if you don't want to watch TV you can always help me cook." Sakura said. Naruto laughed softly. "What?" Sakura asked.

"You don't want to know." Naruto smiled. Naruto never cooked at home because for some reason Sasuke found it sexy when Naruto did household chores. Something about Naruto being domesticated or something like that. Naruto cooking usually meant sex and eating food off each other. But Naruto wasn't about to start telling Sakura about his and Sasuke's sex life. "I'll just hang out in here and keep you company." Naruto said sitting at the kitchen table. After a few more minutes dinner was ready. Naruto frowned at the plate of rice and veggies.

"Don't make that face." Sakura snapped.

"I can't believe you're making me eat this." Naruto frowned.

"It's good I promise." Sakura said. Naruto ate some of it.

"It's not a good as ramen." Naruto muttered while taking another bite. Sakura laughed. They finished their meal quickly and then watched a movie because Naruto didn't want to go home yet. The Uchiha complex was really creepy when you're there all alone. But around 9 Naruto decided to go home. He made it home He dropped all his shopping bags in the entry except he kept his fox plushy because he was going to sleep with it and stripped all of his clothes off on his way to the bedroom, ready to just fall into bed and pass out he'd pick up his clothes the next morning. Naruto hit the remote to turn on the fans and air and crawled under the covers before using the remote to also turn off the lights. He yawned and turned his alarm on before pulling the covers up around him and snuggling into the bed. He yawned and smiled.

"It was a pretty good day even without the teme." Naruto said as he fell asleep, cuddling with his new stuffed animal. A few hours later Naruto woke up to something getting into the bed. Naruto turned to claw at the intruder but his wrist was caught.

"Now is that any way to greet your lover?" Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly as he sat up and pressed his lips eagerly to the other boy's.

"Happy birthday, baby." Sasuke smiled kissing Naruto gently but Naruto pushed him away.

"What are you doing here? Tsunade is going to be so pissed if she finds out you left your mission to come here." Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed.

"I finished early, dobe. I completed the mission as fast as I could so that I could be back for your birthday." Sasuke said. Naruto kissed Sasuke hard.

"God I missed you." Naruto breathed against Sasuke's lips.

"Me too." Sasuke smiled. Sasuke leaned back slightly and looked down at his blonde lover. "How was your birthday?"

"It was okay. But much better now with you here." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke deepened the kiss instantly and Naruto gladly allowed it. Sasuke leaned Naruto back on the bed and straddled him. Sasuke felt something under his knee and reached under the covers to pull out a stuffed fox.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"Your birthday present to me." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be mad." Naruto said.

"I'm not mad. Just confused." Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused. "You see I distinctly remember buying you something much different from a stuffed animal, but if you'd rather have that then I guess I can just return my other present." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened and he sat up again.

"You got me another present?" Naruto asked.

"No, I got you that stuffed fox apparently." Sasuke sighed.

"Aw, Sasu-koi, he's so cute. How could I resist him? You would have bought him eventually you know." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto.

"So, what did you get me?" Naruto smiled up at him.

"Don't freak out." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you know when you say that I always…" Naruto started but stopped talking when Sasuke pulled out a small velvet box. Naruto looked between the box and his lover. "Sasuke, what the hell is that?" Naruto asked shakily. He was angry but trying not to show it. Naruto didn't want to get married for the first three years of their relationship but when he had brought it up to Sasuke earlier that year Sasuke had said he never wanted to get married, not because he didn't love Naruto but just because he thought it was a waste of time. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into a huge fight over it and Sasuke had ended up saying if it meant so much to Naruto he guessed they could get married. This of course pissed Naruto off more and he ended up living with Kiba for a few weeks saying that he didn't want Sasuke to feel obligated.

"I said don't freak out." Sasuke said softly.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"Look, I've been thinking about it since you first brought it up. We're practically already married anyway. I was just scared because I mean I lost my family and I don't want to lose you. But then again, getting married forever marks you as mine." Sasuke smiled. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Sasuke sternly.

"Sasuke if you're just doing this cause you think," Naruto started but Sasuke kissed him before he could finish.

"I really mean it, Naruto. I really do want you to marry me." Sasuke said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his dark haired lover.

"Then ask me properly, bastard." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I love you with all my heart and I want everyone else to know it too. I want to show everyone that you're mine and I'm yours. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Naruto. So please, please, please say that you'll marry me." Sasuke said opening the velvet box to reveal a silver band with a small diamond. Naruto laughed softly.

"Heartfelt and slightly desperate, I guess I can say yes to that" Naruto said tapping his chin. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Oh please, like I could ever say no to you." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and slipped the ring on Naruto's finger. Naruto broke the kiss and looked down at the ring on his finger. "Perfect fit." Naruto said softly. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Happy birthday, Dobe." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto deeply again. THE END.

* * *

REVIEW!! i was thinking of making a lemon, but only if you ask.


End file.
